Drawing Under The Tree
by IWUVP1CKLES
Summary: Who thought drawing under a old tree while listening to music Could lead to something more BECHLOE ONE SHOTS
1. Drawing under the tree

Hi this is my first story one shot thing so I know a lot of people probably say this but can you please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

Beca always loved drawing,even as a little kid. But today was different she was angry; at her dad and her best friend Jesse. He didn't know that today marks the day that Beca's mom left and never looked back.

She knew she should've shared that with Jesse long ago but he was happy with his new girlfriend and she just couldn't ruin that. Jesse sided with her dad that she should led just let it go,but she couldn't. Her mom was a pretty bad mom but she was still her mother. Jesse just assumed that it was about the 'mixing thing' where she should get a college degree first.

She just realized that she had been absentmindedly drawing while thinking about how her dad and Jesse were being huge assdicks right was 12:42 PM so she didn't think anyone or anything would be awake right now so she began singing with her music.

"You shout it out,

but I can't hear a word you say,I'm talking loud but not saying much,

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet,shoot me down but I get up"

When she looked up from her drawing to catch her breath but lost it almost immediately because she was faced with the most startling blue eyes and fiery red hair she has ever seen.

"Fuck!,Uhhh hey"

 _'_ _smooth Mitchell'_

"You can sing!"the redheads voice was beautiful. She forgot hi to speak for a second but managed to say "No I was cooking"

Sarcasm. Damn

She saw hurt briefly flash through those icy blue eyes and regretted it almost instantly. She was to busy wallowing in her self dispar to notice the redhead sat down and was talking. Shit. "Uhm what were you saying" her voice didn't sound badass at all. "I said I'm Chloe and your voice is very pretty". Beca could hear the sincerity in the girls voice and she felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Uh thanks your pretty. Shit I said that out ." Beca was whispering those last words but Chloe could still her them and it made her heart flutter.

"Thanks..." "Beca" "Thanks Beca!"

Chloe took in the beauty that was practically radiating off the petite brunette and especially because of those ear spikes and flannels. Chloe then noticed the drawing pad and various pencils and pencil crayons there too.

"What are you drawing?" Chloe seemed actually interested unlike her dad.

"Uhm Cup-Cup" Beca then realized Chloe didn't know who Cup-Cup was, her cheeks went red in embarrassment she tried to correct her self " Cup-Cup is my dog,uh, it sounds stupid when I say it out loud but I got him when I was six I didn't know any bet-" Beca was going to continue her rambling but Chloe stopped her "it's okay Becs" Chloe thought this was extremely cute but didn't say that out loud.

Beca smiled at the little nickname and before she knew it, It slipped out of her mouth"Your like really pretty like really really pretty" the smaller girl put her head down to avoid further embarrassment and the redhead just giggled. Chloe hovered closer and saw a really detailed German-shepherd in the page in a howling position. "Wow thats totes amazing!"

Before Beca's brain can comprehend what was happening she wrote her number on it and handed it to Chloe. Chloe looked shocked but took it and held it like if she touched it she could break it. " Shit I have to run it was really cool meeting you" Beca exclaimed and she ran back to her house where her dad would probably be there fuming. Chloe stood there examining every single detail then looked at the note with the number

'Hope you like this drawing text me

780-XXX-XXXX' she whipped out her phone texting the number and then phoning Aubrey. "Hey Aubs You'll never guess what happed today!"

—-

Ta da that's all hope you enjoy and please review I might start a new story that is multi chapters but if I get a lot of reviews like "You SUCK" and "THIS IS TRASH NO NO NOO"

Then I probably wouldn't write anything else or if you like I can make a bunch of fluff one-shots. Just send me Prompts!

I'm Out


	2. Wisdom teeth

Hey me again this will be the place where I put other one shots like this one here. I will accept prompts, sooo yeah please be nice I'm a person too

Summary: Beca gets her wisdom teeth removed and she's a little loopy

—-

Beca hates doctors and dentists.

But since Chloe has seen her wince when she eats she jumped on the phone to make an appointment with the dentist to get her wisdom teeth removed, So here she is in the dentists office waiting with Chloe.

'At least Chloe's here' Beca thought.

"Babe I can see your leg bouncing without even looking"

Chloe was looking at one of those house magazines that she loved. Before Beca could respond he doctor called her

"Beca Mitchell"

"I'll be right here Becs" Chloe encouraged. She tried to go the way of the exit but Chloe stopped her "Beca,Go" with a huff Beca followed the doctor in the room.

15 minutes later

Chloe whipped out her phone as she was sure Beca was in there already

"Hey Bree can you come Beca gonna be a handful and I know you want blackmail videos" "ok up totes thanks again Aubs" Aubrey was trough that door in 24 minutes

"Where is she I want blackmail videos!" Aubrey practically yelled causing many other people to look. "shhhh,she's still getting her teeth removed" Aubrey sat down "Hows Stacie?" Aubrey is launching in to why Stacie is amazing and Chloe talks about why Beca is 'Totes

Aca-Mazing'

45 minutes later

"Beca how are you doing!?"

Aubrey was recording while Chloe takes on Beca, Who was currently checking out the curtains in the windows.

"Wha-OMYGOD A LION A LION A TALKING LION" She was looking at the nurse while pointing at Chloe frantically. "What re-red mane oohoho SIMBA SIMBA" it was no secret to Chloe that Beca was a closet Disney fan, She only saves that for Chloe though which was really sweet. Not even Stacie who is her best friend. Well obviously Aubrey knows now, speaking of Aubrey she was full blown laughing like a maniac. "No Beca it's me Chloe" "Chloe you-your a lion WOAH OMYGOD I HAD SEX WITH A LION" Chloe felt heat rise to her cheeks as Beca ran over,almost falling,to hug her.

They were walking to the car and Beca demanded to link arms with both of them but when they reached the car Beca screamed "LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" As she ran up to Chloe's red KIA.

"Hey Bree Can you-"BREE LIKE BEE hehe BUMBLE BREE"

"Can you drive Aubrey"

"Sure just give me the key to

'Lightning McQueen'"

Once they were all situated with Chloe and Beca in the backseat and Aubrey driving they were off.

"Hey Sweetie do you want a milk shake" "YEAS"

After they got milkshakes and Chloe unsuccessfully tried to feed Beca. Beca started crying "Beca baby what's wrong" Beca started sniffing and said to Chloe while hugging her "I just fucking love you so much, Simba" and that melted Chloe's heart even more than before. "l love you too" their bubble was broken by Aubrey saying 'Awww' followed by 'What?' They arrived at Beca and Chloe's house with Stacie watching Cup-Cup. "Hey Becs how are you?!" "Uhm who's Becs There's Bumble Bree and Simba Wait-IM BECS LIKE A TREE A BECS TREE" they looked at her in confusion then Stacie said "Sweetheart I think you mean a Birch tree" Chloe and Aubrey said 'ooh' at the same time "Hey Stacie can I sleep on your boobs?" Beca asked innocently missing the scowl that the redhead was wearing. "Uhm what" "I Want to sleep on your boobs" Before Stacie answered Chloe put on Cars 3 Beca's favourite movie and Beca stopped asking Stacie questions on her boobs and paid attention to the movie with Cup-Cup or as she called it ' The walking pillow' by her feet.

"She's weird for trying to sleep on Stacie's boobs right" they looked down at the small brunette sleeping soundly between Chloe's boobs, instead of Stacie's when Beca was crying because she couldn't sleep between Stacie's boobs Chloe offered hers and the brunette jumped at the idea."Yeah totally I'm the only one allowed to sleep on Stacie's Boobs!"

A week later

"Hey Bec can we show you something" Chloe asked sweetly

"Uhm sure what is it" Chloe ,Stacie or Aubrey didn't say anything they just played the video.

" _I HAD SEX WITH A LION_ " Beca's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the video continued playing

" _Hey Stacie can I sleep on your boobs_ " Beca watched the whole video cheeks red from everything that happened in the video. With Everyone else laughing

Beca muttered

"Asses"

—-

That was it and that was all folks hope you in joyed, Prompts are cool and I will take them and reviews are cool or whatever. That's how you play hard to get right, aaanyways in the words of Emily Junk "Let's not be dicks about it okay"

have fun

I'm out


	3. Drunk Chloe

Hey a guest said to do a drunk Chloe soo here we are!

Please send me some prompts for this!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

Today was the day Beca and Chloe go clubbing with Stacie and Aubrey.

"Babe c'mon we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Beca !"

That's what she said!"

"Shut up!" Chloe's voice had a playful edge to it.

"Make me!"

And with that comment Chloe came down the stairs in a strapped teal dress with her hair in a bun.

"I...uh,erm wow"

Chloe giggled.

"I guess I did make you shut up"

Before Beca could reply a knock sounded the door

"I swear if you two are having sex your dead!" Aubrey's voice boomed through the apartment

—-

Chloe is a lightweight drinker so by the time they were knocking back the fourth round of shots Chloe

Was pretty drunk.

"Becaaaaa let's dance"

Beca casted an apologetic smile at

Stacie and Aubrey before getting pulled out of her chair.

"This is fuuun Becs"

"Yeah it is"

—-

Chloe was flat out drunk.

So her and Beca walked to there apartment.

"Hey Becss I have a crush on you did you know that I think you did"

Beca decided to toy with Chloe.

"But Chlo you have a girlfriend"

"Really who is it? is she as pretty as you, your reaaaaally pretty. And short"

Beca snorted "really Beale short jokes?!"

"Beale who's Beale? Is Beale my girlfriend?!"

Before Beca could get in a reply Chloe ran up to a old man with a beard shouting something like "Gandalf you shall not pass!"

"Woah Chloe stop! Stop!"

Beca ran after Chloe and chased her back to their apartment.

"There, woah don't take you dress off I'm the only one allowed to see that!"

Chloe was giggling at her reflection when Beca told her to take her dress of so she could get into pyjamas.

"No no I wanna sleep nnnnnnaked!"

"Well okay if you want"

Beca didn't know it would be such a pain in the ass to take care of Drunk Chloe but she didn't mind her sleeping naked. Beca started to undress when Chloe shouted

"No stop I have a girlfriend!"

Beca just chuckled. She Chloe didn't recognize her but a least Chloe knows she has a girlfriend.

"Baby I'm your girlfriend"

"Yesssss!"

Chloe did a little fist pump that Beca found quite cute. Because that's what Chloe Beale is; the definition of cute.

"Goodnight Chlo, love you" Beca looked at her side of the bed and saw Chloe there: Passed out.

Beca got up and got a glass of water and aspirin. Before snuggling into Chloe.

—-

"I wasn't that drunk!"

Chloe tried defending herself but she knew it was hopeless; Beca had on her trademark sexy smirk and she knew she was in trouble.

"Babe you didn't recognize me!"

Chloe didn't recognize her. What how could anyone not see that face and remember it.

"What I always remember you"

"When I went to undress you shouted 'no stop I have a girlfriend'

Because you thought your last name was your girlfriend"

"Well it is a pretty sexy last name"

—-

Hopes you in joyed it was fun writing about a Drunk Chloe.

I will accept prompts and I strive for reviews.

I'm out


	4. An obnoxious Fat Amy

An obnoxious Fat Amy okay I can do that thanks Aca-Yeet

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

Beca opened the door to Chloe and hers apartment when-

"What the actual Fuck!"

All the Bellas were there and Fat Amy yelled

"Aye short stack!"

"Not to be rude but what are you guys doing here?!"

"Yikes someone needs to get laid"

Fat Amy whispered not so quietly

"I erm... what, that's, what?"

"Relax I'm just sayin the ginge needs to satisfy your places"

Stacie immediately told her to shut up because she doesn't want Beca to have a repeat of last time, But Amy didn't shut up.

"What? I'm saying Chlo needs to giv-" before she could finish her sentence Beca rushes upstairs and locked the door. Then an angry Chloe came up behind them.

"What was that guys?! She was bullied and this is what happened last time!"

Chloe didn't give time for them to respond instead she bolted upstairs and tried to open the door.

"Beca, Becs open up"

Hearing Chloe's voice Beca opens the door. Beca wasn't crying but she had tears running down hear face.

"Baby it's okay Fat Amy was joking about that"

Beca said nothing but just hugged Chloe tightly. Chloe sat them down and rubbed Beca's back. After a few minutes Beca started laughing.

"What's going on Becs?"

"I just had a great idea"

Beca began telling Chloe her plan. Which consisted of: cotton balls, Amy was afraid of those, and Amy.

They put the plan into action.

"AMY!" Chloe yelled when Beca his behind the door.

"Chloe I'm so sorry i actually ran up the stairs to talk to you. Amy breathed out. Beca closed the door and started throwing cotton balls at Amy.

The Bellas knew the plan Chloe texted all of them except Amy; So when they heard 'Keep the demons balls away from me' it was hard to keep from laughing. Amy's footsteps pounded at the floor When she ran out the door shouting

"You twig bitches owe be a box of donuts for this cardio!"

They lost it.

—-

Hey the reason I'm uploading this is because I might be making a multi chap fic in about a week if you guys want of course. It's gonna be pp slight au instead of Jesse, Chloe!

If you guys want.

I'm out


	5. Chloe Sings Bass

Chloe sings Beca a love song alright I will do.

I accept prompts just like this one

The song will be classified as:Song because *bows head in shame*

I don't know loves songs with notes like G sharp or something cause that's all I know.

Please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

"Becs, Bec, Beeeca"

Beca looked at her girlfriend and Chloe started singing a Disney love song because Beca loves Disney, Chloe found that out after she found her watching Big Hero Six.

Beca was in awe some how Chloe new that that song was her favourite love song ever. Even though she doesn't like mushy stuff. Chloe new everything about her; her shoe size, that she can draw and that she has a soft spot for big dogs. Which explains

Cup-Cup.

Halfway through the song Chloe hit that particular note and sang bass instead of the proper note.

Despite what Chloe said Beca did not jump that high.

"What the hell came out of your mouth, did you burp or something?!"

"I don't know what that was so weird, but you know what that means"

Chloe had that weird pervy 'I'm gonna do something and you can't do anything about it' smile on her lips.

"What are you planning Beale?"

"Let's prank the Bellas during our next practice!"

—-

Beca rushed up to the Bellas frantically.

"Bellas the rehearsal space is haunted"

"What Shawshank let me see I've wrestled dingos I can handle a ghost!"

The Bellas started rushing in to check out the 'ghost'.

When Chloe started doing bass the Bellas freaked out; Amy was doing some kind of kick thing, Aubrey was vomiting and Lily got out a weird looking mace.

Beca was having such a hard time from laughing but when Aubrey started to punch a lamp saying

"This lamp is flickering!"

Beca lost it.

"Well maybe cause your punching it smart as" Beca quipped.

Chloe stepped out from behind the garbage can and busted out laughing, the Bellas just gave her looks of confusion.

"Guys it was me the whole time"

"Well you owe me fifty bucks Chlo"

"What, you guys bet on us?"

Jessica asked.

"Well you guys bet on us to get together and we voted on blondie there to vomit."

Aubrey tackled Chloe and started tickling her while Stacie did the same to Beca.

"Fuck Stace your ruining my badass rep!"

But the Bellas knew the "rep" was long gone when Beca actually comforted Chloe when she talked about her nodes.

—-

That's all hope that's what you had in mind when Chloe sings Beca a love song. Probably not.

I do accept and appreciate prompts and reviews. Thanks for reading !

I'm out


	6. Beca goes to the hospital

Hey me again I will accept prompts

And stuff, ok cool please don't be mean I'm a person too.

Summary: Beca goes to the hospital and Chloe asks Stacie why.

Beca loves children but no one knows but her best friend Stacie because Stacie knew Beca since they were 9.

So when Stacie tells Beca about the race that the kids have at her daycare Beca jumps at the idea to help.

"Bye babe I'm gonna hang with Stacie!"

"Okay Becs Love you!"

"I love you!"

Chloe didn't know that Beca was going to help set up the obstacle course for the kids.

30 minutes later

"Fuck it's so hot out Stace"

"Whatever you love hanging out with the kids"

Beca just shrugged in response

But was smiling. The kids came pouring out of the building to play on the obstacle course. Beca's favourites kids came to see her

Which were Lucy,Daniel and Sam

They somehow convinced Beca to join her on the obstacle course

"Auntie Stacie can you video us please" Lucy asked sweetly

"Sure sweetheart I will!" Stacie got out her phone and took a video and shouted "GO!"

Beca was purposely lagging behind and to any one else she was slow but Stacie knew she was a ball of lightning, it was another one of Beca selfless act. Once they reached the ladder Beca let the kids go first. Then Lucy and Sam went down but his foot got caught. He almost fell off but Beca caught his shirt before he fell off. When Beca got him off the slide she fell off and hit her head on the bar that was holding up the slide. When she hit the ground you could hear the crunch. Stacie stopped the recording and she jumped on the phone with 911

"911 what i s your emergency"

"Hi I need an ambulance"

"Okay they are coming in a couple minutes"

Stacie ended the call and called Chloe and Aubrey

"Stacie what's up"

"Meet me at the hospital ASAP"

"Why is Beca okay? Are you okay?!"

Stacie thought it was sweet that Chloe instantly asked if Beca was okay. But Beca wasn't okay she looked bad with the paramedics loading her into the ambulance.

"Yeah just come"

Stacie hung up and rushed to the hospital.

"Bree I wonder what happened I hope Beca's okay"

"What about Stacie is she okay?!"

They arrived at the hospital with Stacie waited patiently and she looked worried.

"What happened, where the fuck is Beca. what happened to Beca?!"

"Woah calm down you never swear, Beca is in the ER"

Chloe zoned out she had so many questions like what happened? why did it happen? was Beca just clumsy?

"Why?!" Chloe blurted out.

Stacie showed them the video of Beca falling off the slide. And Chloe was stunned it showed how different Beca was compared to the jerk jocks she dated before; they would've just laughed no matter how hurt the kid would've been. But Beca saved the kid at her own expenses.

3 Days later

I turns out Beca had a broken arm and 8 Stitches on her forehead. But

She was acting like a child.

"Chloeee!"

"Yes?"

"I wanna snuggle!"

Beca Mitchell wants to snuggle.

"Yeah!"

—-

Hope you had a great time with this I did soo, yeah I want reviews maybe, please and maybe prompts. I was thinking a multi chap fic like maybe a jumanji kinda deal where like one person just appears or something. Where person A is like 'Where I'm I' Or 'my parents'. Or something if you guys want of course!

I'm out


	7. I need prompts!

Mkay sorry this isn't an update sorry, but I need prompts for this and feedback for the new stories like, do you want them or not. So please give me prompts, I don't want to go to another persons story just to get prompts soo please send me some!


	8. Jealous Chloe

A jealous Chloe nice that's fun, Thanks Lizett!

I need prompts please!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too!

—-

"I'm gonna go Chlo"

"Where are you going?"

Chloe didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who always want to know what they are doing and who they are hanging out with, but she was just curious.

"Hanging with an old friend"

Before Chloe respond Beca was out the door.

Now Chloe didn't think she was the jealous type but she's never seen Beca so squirrelly before, well she has but that was for her music.

Then Chloe remembered that she has a vet meeting.

"Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!"

Chloe never swears, despite living with Beca, who swears daily.

"Sorry I'm late guys I was... late"

Scarlett, one of her co workers,

Scoffed.

"Uh huh suuure late with Beca"

Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she got from Beca.

They started talking about their dogs. Chloe talking about Cup-Cup that was Beca's dog, now their dog.

—-

Once the meeting was over Chloe spotted Beca sitting with someone she didn't know. That man was sitting a little close and Beca was laughing at something he said. So Chloe sat down at their table and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Hi Chlo this is Adam and- woah your sitting a little close Chloe"

Chloe was practically on Beca's lap.

"What do you mean Becs this is how I always sit"

"Not really Chlo"

Adam looked uncomfortable and he was looking away from Beca and Chloe.

Chloe's plan was working.

"Becs come on let's go"

"Why? Adam was telling me about his dog 'Ruffles' and I thought he and Cup-Cup could get along"

Adams voice cut through their intense staring contest.

"I'm gonna go bye Beca, and Chloe.

You to seem like a good couple"

"Yeah I think we are right Becs"

"Uhh yeah I think so too"

Adam left and Chloe slid off Beca's lap. As soon a she did Beca turned to her.

"What the hell Chloe you embarrassed me in front of my friend!"

"Well I..."

"Oh my god were you jealous!"

"I'm so not jelly!"

Beca looked at Chloe for a long time with her 'Cut the crap' look.

"Okay maybe I was a little jealous but he was very close to you"

"Chloe look at me"

Chloe looked at Beca shamefully.

"He's gay and married"

—-

I hoped you enjoyed it was fun writing this.

Thanks again for the suggestion Lizett ind I need prompts please!

I'm out


	9. Blind Beca

This is for a guest: Blind Beca!

I need prompts please!

Also what about a multi chap fic.

Where instead of Jesse, Chloe!

Slightly altered cause Chloe is the best.

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

Chloe noticed a petite woman on the sidewalk yelling,

"Cup-Cup! Cup-Cup I need you!"

Chloe thought nothing of it and kept walking. When the woman stumbled slightly Chloe noted that she wore sunglasses; in the middle of winter. Chloe moved closer to the brunette and she looked like she was going to cry.

Chloe was about to make her presence known when a dog barreled into her.

"Ahh!"

"Hello?"

Chloe said nothing but got up as the brunette started walking forward. Chloe thought she would stop when she saw her, but she didn't and ran straight into her. Knocking her over again.

"Fuck fuck fuck uh sorry!"

Chloe got a good look at her face, she was beautiful. The dog ran into the other woman and the woman

squatted down to scratch the dog.

Chloe took a step forward and the petite brunette seemed to hear her as she stood up and waved in her direction.

"I'm Beca sorry about my dog he likes people and I accidentally let him go"

"It's totes okay I like dogs anyway!"

Chloe bent down to pet the German shepherd dog when she noticed a tag on its collar that read 'service dog'. Then it clicked,

"Hey are you blind?"

Chloe realized that that could be offensive so she tried to say something else but Beca scoffed.

"No I just know brail and have a service dog for no reason" Beca quipped sarcastically.

"I'm Chloe,by the way"

"Hi"

It was silent until Beca broke it.

"Hey this might seem weird but what colour is my hair?"

Chloe looked at her hair for a long moment.

"Brown"

"I know that. I just don't know what brown looks like"

Chloe's heart broke for her, she's never seen colours before.

*little note I'm Canadian so I use colours instead of colors*

"Well... do you like brownies?"

"Yes that's amazing why?"

"Your hair is the colour of brownies"

Becas face looked like a kid on a sugar high

"Really?!"

Chloe giggled.

"Yes really!"

"What about your hair?"

Chloe looked at her hair; it was orangey red, she already knew that but how to describe it.

"Fire it's the colour of fire"

"That's so cool cause like fire is cool!"

Beca mumbled something that Chloe couldn't make out

"What?"

"Uh do you wanna- never mind"

Chloe was curious she thought Beca was asking her out but she didn't know. She wanted Beca to ask her out but it was clear she wasn't going to do it. So Chloe did.

"Well do you wanna go out with me?" Chloe asked her voice hopeful.

"Dude yeah I was gonna do that!"

Chloe called it.


	10. Hiccups

Hey me again uhh I might not upload as much cause of school and shit but that's ay ok.

Thanks for this prompt but I don't get the hospital part of it so imma leave that out hope your not to mad but anyways love you guys.

I NEED PROMPTS PLEASE!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too

—-

Chloe has these high pitch hiccups that Beca finds adorable, but when she has them for a hour they become kind of annoying.

Beca was sitting beside Chloe with her legs on Chloe's legs.

"Chlo can you make them stop?"

Between hiccups Chloe said

"I don't know how"

Beca knee she shouldn't take advantage of that but she couldn't not take advantage of that.

"Welllll... you can run up stairs four times that usually works"

Chloe believed Beca and tossed Becas legs off her and ran as fast as she could four times.

But the hiccups didn't stop.

"Becs it didn't work"

"Oh no you have a special kind of hiccups you need to run a fish on your stomach"

Even Chloe found this hard to believe, but the brunette followed it up with an explanation.

"The fish pheromones deep into you skin and stop the hiccups using the very high clomantanions that the fish have"

Beca was spewing out nonsense, she didn't even know what clomantanions even were but the redhead seemed to buy it and she ran to the fridge to grab a fish.

"Will salmon work?"

"Mmmm yeah"

Beca hates salmon so this would be a perfect chance to get rid of it.

"It's not working!"

Chloe hiccuped some more while Beca tried to think of another crazy thing for Chloe to do.

"Peanut butter!"

"What?"

"The peanuts in the butter stop hiccuping but you have to rub it on your face so it gets in your nasal cavity and your windpipes"

Beca was having a hard time when she was telling Chloe to rub peanut butter on her face but she was having a really hard time when Chloe started doing it.

The hiccups stopped.

"It worked! it really worked!"

Beca was full blown laughing by now while her girlfriend had a look of confusion on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Babe I made that stuff up I don't know what that does to your body"

Chloe was wiping off the peanut butter when she froze.

"Beca"

Chloe had on her stern face and was not laughing.

"Uhm yeah"

"No sex for a week"

At this Chloe was smiling at Beca'a baffled look on her face.

"Hey it was worth it"

—-

There hope you enjoyed

Thanks again for that it was fun!

I NEED PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


	11. Miscarriage

Heeeey this ones a little different with the angst and shit but I'll come back with the other ones after this cause someone requested a miscarriage soo yea that's happening if you don't like angst, skip this one!

BTW person who said tighten up my writing it's silly, yeah that's what they are; silly fun little Drabbles.

Please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

It's been two days since the miscarriage and Beca it taking it hard she hasn't eaten anything, she's only said five words and she hasn't slept that much either. Chloe's been sad to but she believes that Beca thinks it's her fault.

Beca loves children and she was super excited to carry this one with Chloe.

Early one morning Chloe hears some sniffling and sobbing while the shower is running. She can't stand to hear people cry, much less Beca, so she knocks on the door.

"Beca are you okay in there?"

"Uhh, yeah don't come in"

Chloe knew this was a bad sign especially for Beca, she jiggled the doorknob, it was locked.

She pulled the bobby pin out of her bun and started picking it. She has to thank her older brother later.

It opened.

Beca was standing there, tears streaming down her face, there yelling at her to leave.

Instead Chloe stepped closer while Beca sunk down to the tile floor with Chloe holding her.

It was silent except for the water running.

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium"

Beca's sobbing stopped and she laughed. While Chloe had confusion plastered all over her face.

"We've been her before haven't we?"

They were going to be okay.

—-

Uhhh done! Hope you liked it and hope it's what you had in mind!

I need prompts and reviews please!

I'm out


	12. Triplets

It's back; happy and fun times this one has triplets that are like 1 and a half. Can they talk? In this they will. Ok, k

Please go easy on me I'm a person too!

—-

Chloe woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Beca singing. Chloe always loves when Beca sings to Daniel, James and Andrew.

"Shit!"

"Don thwear Momma"

"I wasn't, okay maybe I was just, don't tell Momma"

Chloe laughed of course she was like that. Always trying to get away with stuff.

"Beca Mitchell just like what Andrew, said don't swear!"

Beca jumped about a foot in the air.

"Aha Momma jump high!"

Chloe finally got a view of what was happening; Beca was cooking pancakes with Cup-Cup by her feet, the boys were sitting in their high chairs and Beca was humming something.

"Wanna have a pancake Chlo?"

"Yeah sure!"

After the pancakes Chloe went up stairs with James to read a book. Since he loves books.

When in the hallway Chloe finds Beca with Daniel and Andrew the kids were playing with LEGOS and Beca was just bashing cars in the corner. Beca looked up when Chloe came through the door with James in tow.

"Annnnd What are you doing "

"Playing with the boys Mrs. Mitchell"

Chloe's heart flutters every time she says that.

"That doesn't look like playing with the boys when your in the corner breaking their cars"

The boys looked at Beca and started trying to tickle her.

"Guys guys Mommy was lying! she was lying!"

Beca yelled between laughs.

Chloe knew Beca was gonna be a great mom even if, she had her doubts.

"Well they play, cmon James let's read"

—-

"How was that book James did you like it?"

"Ya ya more!"

The brunette was leaning on the door watching them read together.

"You want more, how bout you pick me a book"

"Ok Mommy!"

James was the book nerd, Beca could tell, Andrew was the Sporty kid, because he was playing with a soccer Ball right know, and Daniel was the pet lover; he was playing with Cup-Cup right now.

"Dis one Mommy!"

He picked out it same book before but Chloe didn't care she loved to spend time with her kids. Beca heard a thump followed bely Daniel's wails. Beca's head snapped around faster than when she got punched in the face in high school.

Chloe looked up to see Beca run out the door faster than a cheetah on steroids. Chloe ran too with James on her hip.

Beca kneeled down to where Daniel was crying.

"Sweetheart where does it hurt?"

Daniel pointed to his head and leg.

"Okay how bout we get some ice on that and then I'll go get you something to eat, like ice cream!"

After Daniel stopped sniffing when Beca pulled him onto her lap.

"I like ice cream!"

They walked out the door and Beca kissed Chloe when they left.

"Your Momma is so dorky I swear James if I wasn't so in love with her I would punch her in the arm"

"Les get ice cweam!"

"Okay I'll get you some!"

—-

That was so cute to write! Hope you like it. I don't know if 20 months old can do that but whatever!

So I was thinking maybe Beca meets Chloe's family possibly two shot?

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!

ALSO PLEASE PUT PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


	13. Army Chloe

Okay this is the one where Chloe is in the army cause it's in the order of the prompts. Okay ok goood

—-

Chloe got of the plane and walked to her family.

"Oh my god! Chloe's back!"

Taylor, one of Chloe's sisters, was holding her son, Andrew.

"Mama! Mama!"

Andrew was squirming out of Taylor's grasp.

"Heeeey Buddy"

Taylor handed Andrew to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

Chloe's other sister, Stacy, hugged her, and Charlie, her brother, did their handshake and Chloe's Mom ran up to her and basically jumped on her. Chloe winced a little bit her family didn't notice.

"Where's Beca?"

Stacy's eyes widened and she grabbed Chloe's hand and started to run.

"What where are we going?! I'm still in my army suit and Andrew is still here!"

Charlie grabbed Andrew out of her hands and Stacy ran faster with Chloe still lagging behind her.

They got in the car and Stacy speed off to the hospital.

"What's going on, she okay?!"

"Uhm yeah she's just uhh, in labor and she's only just went in with our cousin, Mutt, You know she likes him."

"WHAT SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Chloe started flailing around and trying to undo her army jacket, exposing the big bandage on her chest, at the same time Stacy looked in the rear-view mirror and nearly crashed into another car.

"What happened to you!?"

Chloe looked down at her chest because she forgot her bandages.

" oh erm... a machete happened"

"Why the Frick didn't you tell us Beca's gonna freak"

Chloe's family didn't swear. But Chloe started freaking out again rambling about 'she's not going to make it and that she's going to be a bad mom already'.

"Hey hey hey calm down just, tell me about the... how you got into the war!"

"Well you know our stepdad, of course you do... Well you know how we call him Sarge, Cause he is a Sargent, Well he kinda inspired me to help other people who can't fight for themselves"

"That's sweet, annnyways put this shirt on because you can't go in your army suit"

Chloe grabbed the plain white T-shirt and slipped it on.

"We're heeere" Stacy said in a sing song voice.

They pulled into a parking space and Stacy jumped out.

Chloe rushed out of the car and into the hospitals labor section, right to the front desk.

"Hey, I'm here for Beca Mitchell"

"Last hall to the left and first door on the right"

Chloe rushed down there. 'Hall on the left, something about right'

Chloe thought she went the wrong way but then she heard Beca's voice.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK GET OUT OF ME LITTLE PERSON!"

Chloe knew it was Beca; she's pretty sure someone else will never say that during their own birth.

She opened the door and sure there was Beca shouting 'Fuck' over and over again. Chloe sat down and grabbed Beca's hand.

"Hey Becs I'm here don't worry, just breathe"

Beca's eyes flew open at the sound of Chloe's gentle voice.

"You're here! you're really here!"

"Of course I am, wouldn't miss this for the world"

—-

Beca and Chloe arrived at their house with Andrew and their new baby, Autumn Mitchell.

Chloe went up to the bedroom and found her pillow wearing her clothes and she assumed Beca slept with that. Chloe found it cute that 'badass Beca Mitchell' would cuddle up with a pillow wearing her clothes. Chloe also found various articles of HER clothing around the room

—-

All done! Hope that's what you had in mind for this story Chloe's family is my creation, I wanted her to come from a big family.

PLEASE SEND ME SOME PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


	14. Beca tells Chloe

Preggo Beca tells Chloe their having a baby.

Please have prompts for me!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

"Alright little person inside of me, let's show Chloe that you're inside of me!"

Beca texted Chloe to come home in a hour.

Beca started writing for Chloe on big slips of paper.

When Chloe got home she found a piece of paper that said.

'Look where mornings start'

Where mornings start for Chloe or for Beca. Chloe starts her day in the bedroom! That makes the most sense. Right?

Chloe walked upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door. Sure enough there was a slip of paper that had

'Congratulations! You know where people start their mornings!'

Chloe scoffed at this, that's such a Beca thing to do. At the same time Chloe wondered what was going on that makes Beca get up and work.

'Anyway go to the room with the colour pale green'

There were crossed out words that Chloe could nearly make out.

"Who uses PALE Green, PALE'

Chloe laughed at this somehow Beca made everything fun, even though she didn't know what was going on.

Chloe hurried into the laundry room. Where there was Beca sitting on the dryer, looking at a kids picture book, surrounded by some kids toys.

"Beca what is happening why, why are you..."

Realization dawned on Chloe.

"Oh my god are we, are you, we are pregnant?!"

Beca nodded her head unable to speak right now. Chloe was jumping up and down yelling 'Yay' and 'oh my god'. Chloe stopped jumping up and down and ran to hug Beca.

"Oh my god I have to tell Aubrey!"

"Oh the Aca-Nazi, I kinda told her and she helped me with this idea, I would have never came up with a scavenger hunt, oh and her and Stacie are kinda the godmothers to"

"Really YESSSSSS"

Chloe started jumping up and down again

This is going to be so much fun.

—-

Hope you enjoyed reading I had trouble with this because be doesn't strike me as 'scavenger hunt' type but I really wanted to do it.

PLEASE SEND ME SOME PROMPTS PLEASE!

I'm out


	15. Titanium

The part where Jesse almost kisses Beca! But a twist!

Please have prompts for me!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

Jesse leaned in but Beca leaned back. Jesse kept leaning forward though, so Beca kept leaning back, she didn't want to hurt his feelings but she really didn't want to kiss him. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Becs I hope you do-"

Chloe walked in and Beca looked startled at Jesse looked at Beca with a look that said 'What? We were just about to kiss, right?'

Chloe looked up and saw the position they were in.

"Oh sorry I just.. I gonna..."

Chloe trailed off. Jesse got up looking embarrassed.

"I'll just leave too.."

Chloe ran out of the room and Jesse walked out.

"Chloe wait!"

Jesse turned around and looked at Beca.

"Really you want her! I thought we had something!'

Beca brushes past Jesse and bolted outside but Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Beca called out Chloe's name multiple times, but she already left.

—-

The next practice was awkward.

Beca and Chloe didn't talkative all which was strange for the other Bellas, because they talked every day, no more arm brushes or longing looks, well Chloe didn't look at Beca but Beca looked at Chloe a lot. Even Aubrey noticed.

At the end of one practice Fat Amy and Beca and Jesse, Jesse she was hanging around Jesse again, which means their together and happy.

Chloe snapped out of her trance. When she realized Aubrey was talking to her.

"Chloe, Chloe! stop thinking about that midget and start thinking about the set list!"

"Oh, yeah, uh huh"

—-

Beca forgave Jesse after what happened in her room, and they're working on a plan to get Chloe back. Fat Amy overheard them and the only way for her to not spill the beans to Chloe, was to let her and the Bellas join.

The plan was; everybody leaves for a hour and then they meet up at Jessica's dorm. They're going to call Aubrey and persuade her to join using Stacie, Aubrey has a big 'toner' for her. Once Aubrey agrees; plan BeChloe was a go, Stacie and Amy named it.

—-

Aubrey picked up the phone, it was Stacie telling her to meet in the coffee shop near campus.

Once she got there Stacie was waiting for her. The Bellas in disguises spread all around the cafe.

"Hey you asked me to meet you here?"

Stacie looked up and discreetly winked at Beca and the others.

"Yeah I did I was wondering about our set list"

Aubrey was listening intently as Stacie rambled on about how they should change it and make it better, they were all Beca's notes and facts but the blonde never listened to her.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad"

"Can we do it the crowd would love it!"

Aubrey thought for a minute then she nodded her head. Stacie fake sneezed to know that Aubrey said yes.

—-

Beca and Jesse spent more time together, and Chloe thought they were dating. She avoided Beca most of the time and just choreographed the new set list.

—-

The Bellas had a secret meeting where they told Aubrey there plans, and the blonde was surprisingly cool with it. They were discussing the final parts of the plan but Chloe walked in.

"Hey Guys What are you doing here!?"

The Bellas where at a loss, they didn't expect her to show up, but Aubrey recovered from her shock and said

"We were just making sure everyone knew there parts and what to do"

"And why wasn't I here for this?"

Now it was Beca's turn to speak up.

"We all thought you knew your parts and we didn't want to put any more strain on you"

Chloe just nodded and walked away.

—-

They were in the middle of there performance when the lights dimmed and Chloe was being dragged by the hand to the middle of the Bellas line. Aubrey whispered to her 'to stay here' and 'not make a noise'.

Beca was standing in front of Chloe with her Back to the crowd. She tried to make eye contact with Chloe but Chloe looked at the ground.

The Bellas started humming a familiar tune but Chloe couldn't put her finger on it.

Then Beca sang.

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet.

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium.

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium"

Chloe immediately looked at Beca who was coming closer to Chloe.

Stacie whispered in her other ear to 'sing with her'

As Beca came forward and grabbed

Chloe's hand. She started leading her to the middle of the stage and Chloe started singing along

"Cut me down

But it's you who has further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones.

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose,

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away.

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium"

As they finish led the song the crowed cheered and wend crazy.

Beca lead Chloe off stage and turned around.

"Soo.. yeah that was that hope you like it"

Chloe giggled at he petite brunette's awkwardness and nodded her head.

Then Beca kissed her.

It was the best kiss she ever had she's never kissed girls before, even though she's bisexual, she was sure Beca was a pro.

As Beca pulled away it was like it was only them in the world but then they heard Fat Amy yell,

"Ha CR owes me twenty Beca actually had the lady balls to do it!"

Chloe just kissed Beca again

—-

That was so much fun to write, I thought about how much different the movie witnessed if Beca sang to Chloe instead of Jesse, so I wrote it.

PLEASE SEND ME SOME PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE

I'm out


	16. Beca's Teddy

Beca's stuffed teddy

Hey I have a new schedule for this so yea

Prompts please!

Please go easy on me I'm a person too.

—-

Beca loved her bear, even as an adult. She slept with it every night and sometimes when she has a nightmare she fishes it out of the closet and hugs it.

So when Beca and Chloe moved in she had to sneak it into the closet when Chloe was outside.

—-

Beca was out walking Cup-Cup, so Chloe was cleaning for Beca, Chloe knows has had a hard day at work based on the texts she sent her of Aubrey being a bitch. Beca and Aubrey worked together, Aubrey was Beca's lawyer and they got along surprisingly well except for some times when Beca got to snarky or Aubrey got to controlling.

Chloe started cleaning while humming along to Toxic.

She went up to their room and saw a mess, Beca's clothes were strewn around the room, along with various articles of her clothing that Beca likes to wear. She started picking them up and realized some of them were clean. She straightened them out and went to Beca's closet. The petite brunette didn't own that much clothing because she donated a lot of it to the donation bin in town. Chloe thought that was really sweet and she remembered Beca saying like 'once her and her mom had to go to the donation bin and food drive'.

Chloe's heart broke when the small woman told her this but the brunette didn't want Chloe to treat her any different so Chloe didn't.

Chloe looked in the closet to find it surprisingly clean, except for a couple stray drawings that Beca drew, Chloe picked a couple up and noticed that Beca drew a detailed lizard with Aubrey's head breathing fire and blowing smoke out labeled 'blonde bitches Christmas present'. That was a thing Aubrey and Beca did, give each other dorky stupid Christmas presents, but this one was something.

Chloe put the clothes away and decided she was going to look further into the mysterious closet.

She dug and dug, pulling out candy wrappers and clothes. Until she found a small grey box. Chloe opened it and found a stuffed lizard, it was pretty beaten up, it was missing an eye and it was fading from its natural rich green colour. Chloe gingerly picked it up and turned it over in her hand, the stomach was sewed down the middle and was a pee green colour.

Chloe looked further into the box and there was a little note that said

'I don't need max the alligator anymore because when I get scared Chloe is my teddy bear"

In Beca's scrappy handwriting.

—-

I feel like regular teddy bears were to generic so I put an alligator, I fell like that's something Beca would have.

What about you guys do you have teddy bears or something like that! I do!

I NEED PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


	17. Pregnant Dog and Beca

Ha lol I finally got a prompt Beca and the dog are preggo sooo yeah

Also there could be a pp4 cause Brittany dyed her hair red again and Anna C dyed her hair blonde!

There could be a chance of BeChloe happening!

Mkay Cup-Cup is a dude sooo they will have two dogs!

—-

"Chloeeeee I'm bored"

Chloe sighed as Beca waddled down the stairs, she was eight months pregnant and she was in bed rest, Beca had nothing to do but mix, and the old Beca would of loved that but Chloe changed her. Now she Actually talks to people.

Blizzard, the new dog, was curled, or trying to curl up, by Chloe's feet. Beca carefully sat down next to Chloe and Blizzard looked up to Beca.

"Hey preggo buddy"

Chloe giggled and Curled onto Beca.

—-

When Chloe woke up Beca was gone. Chloe sat up and walked to the stairs and heard voices, Beca's and Aubrey's. She crept up the

stairs slowly and carefully.

"Okay you don't know how to be a mom"

Chloe was confused, Beca was going to be a great mom she could tell Beca was a great person, has great morals and if they had a boy Beca is fantastic at football.

"But... but... still what if I end up like my dad"

Beca's voice cracked and Chloe immediately felt guilty for no reason. She was so different from her dad in so many ways, Chloe's seen Beca with Liam, Chloe's little brother and she was amazing.

Chloe heard a chair squeaking and assumed one Of them got up.

"Listen here Aca-Bitch you will be amazing, anyways let's get this off the subject of babies. What was your first kiss with Chloe like?"

Chloe heard Beca's breath slow down and Chloe stopped at the top of the staircase when she heard howling. She ran down the stairs followed by Beca and Aubrey.

When she reached the bottom she saw Blizzard lying on the floor and Cup-Cup right beside her. Chloe knelt down and assessed the situation, she was a veterinarian after all.

She lifted Blizzard's head and got to work

—-

After tree hours of Beca pacing Chloe helping the dog and Aubrey looking like she was going to barf they had four little puppies called Cinnamon, Pretzels, Rocky and Peach.

Chloe watched as Beca looked at them with caring eyes with a hint of amusement in them.

She was going to be a great mom.

—-

*Khmm* yeah so that was that, not gonna lie little hard to write. I debated on whether have Beca go into labor or then both but I decided in this!

I NEED PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

Also

Staubrey

Stacie/Aubrey

Or

Junksen

Emily/Aubrey

I'm out


	18. Birth Beca

Beca's view on thing can be so dorky sometimes and I think that's cause Chloe brought her out of her shell.

Also Beca's being extra dory in this one!

—-

Beca thinks this whole pregnancy thing is overrated, sure you get a child but overall can't you just choose to one day pop out a baby

No strings attached, the little boy inside he is making it a particularly uncomfortable day for Beca.

"Stupid asshole inside of me"

Beca mumbles while making grilled cheese with Chloe. She didn't think Chloe heard until she hears a giggle from across the kitchen.

"Maybe wait until you call OUR child an asshole"

Chloe says with a playful tone, but Beca doesn't hear, she's having a Really bad cramp, she leans on the corner of the counter and tried to regulate her breathing. Chloe noticed and got up to help Beca.

"Chloe fuck I'm dying"

Chloe snorts despite the situation and tries to help Beca to the couch, but Beca's water dropped.

"Shit Chlo, shit he wants out!"

For a second Chloe panics but her vet skills come into play, she knows her wife is different from an animal but still.

"Okay Beca just take deep breaths while I takes you to the car, okay?"

Beca breathes and breathes but it still feels like the little person inside of her is really a tornado.

When Chloe gets Beca to the car and starts it she calls her sister, who's quite close to Beca.

"Hey come the hospital Beca's giving birth!"

She hangs up before her sister can reply.

—-

When they arrive Beca thinks that when this child gets older she will embarrass him so much.

For fun, not because it's like he literally came out her her.

—-

After the birth Beca is holding their new baby son when a voice cuts through her thinking.

She was thinking about all the cars she gets to play with now. But that's not important.

"What should we name him?"

Chloe is letting Beca name their child but is a little skeptical about it, she's pretty sure she heard Beca once say that she would name her child 'May' but that stand for 'Mayo'. Long story short Beca is a Dork.

"Andrew"

Beca choose the name, it was simple,

And it was belonged to Chloe's dad.

—-

It was so much fun to write!

PLEASE SEND ME SOME PROMPTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE!

I'm out


	19. Uhm Prompts?

Hey Hey!

Remember me?

Ya I Uhm, kinda need prompts.

Can you guys give me some?

Please?

*Holds up dog, or whatever is your favourite animal*

If you won't do it for me do it for them.

Sooo...

Did that persuade you?

I hope it did.

Anyways Prompts please!

Im out!


	20. Famous DJ

So I've been reading uhh... another BeChloe fanfic and it's called Thank God For The Internet it's cute and adorable and my daily dose of BeChloe that I needed :D.

Oh and Beca is a famous DJ and know one knows.

—-

Beca always leaves at least once a week and Chloe wants to know why, Beca shares everything with her and Chloe shares everything with Beca, that's the way it always was.

Once when Chloe and Beca we're out and Beca had to leave, like just leave! Out of nowhere!

Chloe is curious, like all people in the Beale family, so she decided to investigate.

—-

Beca is a famous DJ, no one knew, not even Chloe. She really wanted to tell Chloe, many stuff happened, Like stupid Tom, with his stupid muscular body or his stupid, great personality.

It's not like Beca was jealous or super mean to him because he has Chloe or anything. Sure they broke up but they're still friends. She wants to have Chloe as a girlfriend. (She's blushing thinking about it, but she won't say so.)

—-

When Beca left this time Chloe followed her, she knew she wasn't supposed to but the urge to find out took over.

She followed her into a club that was filled with people with their drinks. Chloe kinda blended in with the crowd right now. She was wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket. ( she was trying to impress Beca she will say that.)

Chloe sat down at the bar and watched as an announcer came onto the stage to introduce a DJ she's never heard of. The other people in the room cheered so Chloe assumed that this DJ was a very good DJ. A familiar tune flooded the speakers and she couldn't place it. When the song started to have singing she immediately placed it.

It was the mashup Beca made for her.

Chloe looked up in shock as she and Beca locked eyes with her across the room. Beca's mouth dropped in shock as Chloe's did the same.

Beca loaded the laptop with songs and mashups and made her way down to Chloe.

As soon as Beca was in arms length of Chloe basically tackled her in a hug

Beca was confused. Shouldn't she be mad?

"Aren't you ma-

"I'm proud of you"

That's all it took.

Chloe was proud of her.

—-


	21. Bar fight

Hey this is the bar fight fic and I really like how Beca is unknown and stuff. It's cute. And uhh... for the other prompt how it's like 'her and her son go to the vet' how old do you want the son to be cause I was thinking 6 to 8 maybe?

Anyway here's your daily dose of BeChloe! :D

—-

Chloe was at a bar, she doesn't normally go to bars but this time someone asked her to. He stood her up and now she's drinking alone. She's nursing her first beer and she's watching her surroundings. This bar is calm, but something is going to happen. She can read people well. She was just going to drink her beer and go home, when a small brunette came through the door. She was cute but trying to be badass. Chloe was watching her the way she greeted a tall blonde guy and what she assumed was his girlfriend. She doesn't want to be creepy but she can't help watching the petite woman. She was so focused on watching the woman that she didn't realize that a bar fight had broken out. She is a lover not a fighter so she tries to see what's going on. She figures out hat four guys have started it and the small brunette and her tall friend have gotten roped into it. Apparently she has to one of the men that have started it is towering over her as she holds her busted lip. She can tell by his position and his face that he is a fighter and he likes it, he wants an excuse to punch and kick people without getting in trouble. Long story short; he's an asshole. She braced for the impact and keeps her eyes open, when a fist punches him right across his cheekbone, sending him reeling into the wall. The next thing she knows is the small brunette is in front of her. She has a black eye forming and it looks bad. She is offering her hand, c takes it and uses it to get up. Chloe was expecting her to let go but instead she leads her outside and onto the grass nearby.

"Sorry about them"

The brunette's voice is soft and awkward and adorable all at once.

The mysterious brunette clears her throat and shifts her weight from foot to foot.

Chloe wanted to say something smooth and cool, people don't normally make her flustered, she makes them flustered.

"I'm Chloe"

That's what she said, not 'how's your face' or 'are you okay', nope just 'I'm Chloe'

The brunette surprisingly giggles.

"Beca"

They ask about each other's faces.

Chloe forgo about her busted lip and says it's good. She should go home, as much as she doesn't want to Aubrey is probably fuming.

She says good bye and turns to leave when Beca stops her. She's blushing when she asks.

"Can I walk you home?"

She certainly can.

—-

Honestly I thought that was adorable to write!

Prompts? Anyone?

Bye guys!

:D


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, i'm sorry for being away for so long, i just didn't have motivation and crap but whatever I hope you guys can forgive me and maybe, just maybe send me some prompts. I've been trying to get back into writing and stuff.

Please?

:D


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, First prompt (again)

:3

—

Beca is running and breathing heavily, more like wheezing, she didn't know where she was running. It is dark and her hands were wrapped in duct tape. She almost tripped in her

Combat boots, she definitely wasn't made for running.

She never thought DSM would do this, honestly she just thought they were an a-cappella group that was a little to tall.

She stopped at a two-way hallway, she's never really good at split time thinking, she left that up to Fat Amy, and Chloe, god where is Chloe?

Beca and Chloe were walking at night and she was going to confess, like, actually confess that she loves Chloe. She can remember when they grabbed them.

—

 _They were walking and Beca was Fiddling with her thumb ring, and she kept looking at Chloe, blushing every time Chloe caught her staring._

 _She cleared her throat and coughed awkwardly, Chloe stopped and smiled at Beca._

 _"_ _I can hear you thinking Becs, what's wrong?"_

 _Beca chewed her bottom lip nervously, what if she didn't love her back, god,she's having regrets already._

 _Chloe's not looking at her now, more like past her._

 _"_ _Chloe, Chloe? Wha-Mhph"_

 _She vaguely remembers the smell of cinnamon and the sound of Chloe yell about Kommissar._

 _She sees Chloe get grabbed and her tiny body fills with rage. She kicks and grabs at the hand blocking her airways, she feels herself getting loopy but she doesn't stop._

 _She passes out._

—

Now, Now? She's running.

She somehow laughs bitterly but the main thing on her mind isn't surviving, it's finding Chloe.

Somehow she finds herself in a hallway with doors on both sides, like in those Scooby Doo shows where the bad guy appears and they break reality with the iconic teleporting doors. The thought of those crosses her mind for a split second before she gets pulled into an open door, she's about to scream when she sees Chloe. Beca nearly cries when she sees Chloe is okay.

"Beca-Ohmygod Beca!"

Chloe starts to tear up when she sees Beca, no damage but she doesn't like to be separated from her, especially when they're in a hostage situation.

She registers hearing Beca on one of her "Beca Mitchell Rambles" But all she can focus on are Beca's lips. She doesn't hesitate when she leans in and kisses her.

Beca's eyes widened for a second before closing and she kisses Chloe back. Her hands are still taped and at an awkward angle; jabbing onto Chloe's stomach, but neither of them seem to care. Chloe's lips are soft and have the candy chapstick Beca can always smell.

When they're lips detach from each mothers they are both breathing unsteadily and Beca swears she sees stars.

Chloe straightens her back and looks a currently blushing Beca right in the eyes.

"We're going to get out of here Beca."

—-

Wowee what a way to start... again, soooo I hope you like I tried to add more details and make it longer but whatever.

Prompts?

Please?

;D


End file.
